


Google Translates A Letter From Hell

by Arken_Stone1



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, Go home Google you're drunk!, Humor, Just For Fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: You're drunk, Google Translate, go home. This is a fanfic translated from English through several languages and back into English. Just for fun and a good chuckle. Enjoy!





	Google Translates A Letter From Hell

Father, father,

I have some news, I believe you are happy.

Over the past billions of years, it has been very beautiful in hell, but I'm very hard. He thought he just said that the blood was thirsty for all, and his hell was, clearly the ghosts were, but to prevent it from the office he designed by himself, they ordered, I really enjoyed torture to hard people and fame has been halted by a serious hearing, but all means.

As in the past, I saw that my dream would come in my hand, and it was not, these were the most common. This week I also had their wings when they were removed. I'm going to you. In the morning, they are the dreams where you grow up, I'm growing like someone who will prove to me that it is necessary to build a pure life. And they work on the donkey donkey. To know that things he wants, he starts - goats.

So I need to take my place as Hellens as you continue to Bourbon: Blue Bimbo. As you are not sure, the better person is to let the dance be fun.

But the Son is not air;

Morning Star star.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this solely for fun to see what would be the result. I enjoy a channel on YouTube done by Malinda Kathleen Reese called, "Google Translates." This is a Google Translated version of my fanfic, "The Letter From Hell." Enjoy and have a good chuckle.


End file.
